


Black Mamba:Origins

by Nightwires (KukereTheFox)



Series: Black Mamba [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukereTheFox/pseuds/Nightwires
Summary: Upon learning the Russians have created a gem that has harnessed Darkstar's power and essence, Black Mamba enlists the help of Asp, Diamondback and Death Adder to help her retrieve it.However, things don't go as easily as planned.What was meant to be a simple snatch and go mission spirals out of control. Overcome with greater power and a new sense of responsibility, Tanya Sweet is on a new mission to become a hero worthy of her predecessor's legacy.





	1. Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pulling a lot of shit from the comics and out of my ass. I'm making these characters my own soooo they might be out of character.
> 
> Canon? I don't know that bitch.
> 
> This story follows Tanya and her journey of life, love and discovery of what it truly means to be a hero. It revolves around her relationships with the Avengers and the Avengers' relationship with each other. There is no magical connection that pulls these people together.There will be bumps in the road, but eventually the ridges will smooth out and the power of friendship will be their greatest strength in the days to come.

"How much longer until we arrive?"   
  
Death Adder held up two fingers, followed by a fist and Tanya took that as saying they were 20 minutes out from their destination. Russia. A country she had no intentions of ever visiting. A country that was responsible for creating Black Widow, and the Winter Soldier? Yeah, no thank you.    
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder, and Tanya's emerald gaze followed it back to Asp's slender form. Tanya always thought Cleo was pretty. With a former name like 'The Temptress' she was expected to be. Her tanned skin brought out her amber colored eyes, only to be accentuated by her familiar dark and thick eyeliner. Cleo's slender arms wrapped around Tanya's shoulders from behind, right hand entangling in her raven colored waves. Her sharp nails tickled her ear, and the only thing that stopped her from flinching was that she'd grown accustomed to Cleo's constant touching over the years.   
  
"Tell me, Sweet. Who's our mysterious contractor? Cable? Kingpin?" Her warm breath blew across her ear and at this rate if she didn't push her away Cleo would end up nibbling on her ear again. Not fun with her sharp canines.   
  
Tanya moved out of her embrace, ignoring the warmth that was lost. "I'm the contractor." She admitted, catching the gazes of Death Adder and Diamondback.   
  
'Why the secrets?' Roland signed to her, as though the questioning look her sent her wasn't enough.   
  
"I didn't want Sidewinder hearing my plans. He'd think I was trying to undermine him."   
  
"Isn't that what you're doing?" Rachel asked, catching the others attention. She'd been sitting silently pretty much the whole ride, ignoring any attempt from Tanya and Cleo to join their conversation. Her auburn colored hair, a strange sight compared to her usual bubblegum pink, pooled around her shoulders and framed her pale face. "Taking a majority of his group on a mission to retrieve the very object he's currently hunting down with no intention of telling him?"   
  
Their last mission changed her. The fight against Snapdragon took its toll on Rachel. She was more serious now, often lost in her own mind. It was different from her breakup with Steve. Back then an air of sadness surrounded her. It was almost suffocating. Now however, she just seemed lost...angry too.   
  
"Sidewinder is delusioned to think he'd be able to harness the Dark Force. It should go to someone more capable-"   
  
"-someone like you?" Rachel interrupted crossing her arms over her costumed chest. Her tone was hostile and Tanya, Cleo and Roland were taken aback. Rachel never took that tone, especially to them. Her blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance, as if their very presence was a nuisance.   
  
"Err, yes. I already manipulate Dark Force, and I figured I'd be able to put it to better use compared to whoever else they plan on forcing it on."   
  
Cleo snapped back to attention as Tanya's voice filled the strained silence. "I think that's a great idea. From what you and Cloak have told us about your powers, it really isn't something you'd want to thrust upon someone who isn't equipped to handle it."   
  
"Wouldn't this gem increase your powers?"   
  
"I'm...not certain. Since I already harness the power I don't know if it will increase my connection to the force, or if it will overpower the chip and possibly kill me..." She trailed off, staring off to the side. "Let's just say I'm hoping for the first one."   
  
The sound of tapping caught her attention, and she turned to face Death Adder who was unsurprisingly silent during their exchange. 'Power is not worth losing you, Sweet.'   
  
'Have faith that you won't lose me.' Tanya signed back with a tense smile. 'I don't intend on dying for power, Ro. I just don't want Sidewinder-or anyone-to lose themselves to the Dark Force. It's cold, and lonely and this hunger that never seems to be satisfied. Cloak is lucky to have Dagger to satisfy his hunger. I don't know how Darkstar was able to curve hers, if she even had any...but the hunger is intense to those who haven't felt it before."   
  
  
"How do you deal with it?" Cleo asked, wrapping her arms around herself.   
  
  
"I try to use my powers as little as possible, although I do have some resistance to the hunger due to how I acquired my powers. Sunlight is an adequate solution to keep it at bay in my case...with the gem I'm not sure if it'll be enough...and it's not like we have an abundant supply of Light based heros at our disposal who are willing to let us siphon off their light."    
  
The plane broke through the clouds and finally they were able to see their destination. The base had a good defense strategy, but it was nothing Death Adder wouldn't be able to get around with some planning.   
  
"I don't want Sasha's power landing in the wrong hands. I don't care if I have to destroy the gem or lock it away somewhere Sidewinder or anyone else won't find it. Who knows what could happen?"   
  
Rachel snorted, her foul attitude never faltering. "That's disgustingly noble of you, Mamba. If I didn't know any better I'd think we're talking to our beloved Captain."    
  
Tanya's hand twitched at her side. Something definitely was off with Rachel. She never spoke of Steve. Their relationship hadn't ended badly, it was just something that they hadn't questioned because it was her business. If she wanted to talk about it, she would have. Even if it had been 2 years ago.   
  
"We're almost there." Cleo thankfully interrupted the growing tension between Tanya and Rachel. "Diamondback, are you with us or are you sitting this one out?" Cleo asked, siding towards Tanya and Roland who was shifting the plane into descent.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Whatever isn't an answer, Rachel. It's a yes, you're with us. Or no, I'm sitting this one out despite taking a 10+ hour flight to get here in the first place-"   
  
"-fine. I'll do the stupid mission." She bit out, blue eyes ablaze in irritation. She stood up in a flurry of auburn hair and the coattail of her heavy jacket and headed towards the bathroom of the plane. A slam signaled she indeed entered the bathroom and you can count on not seeing her until the plane landed.   
  
Cleo rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around Tanya's waist. "Ignore her, Tanya. You're doing the right thing here."   
  
Cold and slightly scaley fingers gripped her fist, causing her to release it and relax her tensed muscles. 'We are with you.' Roland mouthed, squeezing her hand and causing her to smile.   
  
"And we don't want you taking any unnecessary risks. We're getting that gem and locking it away, you hear me?"   
  
Her cheeks warmed under the attention of her friends. Cleo had always been affectionate, always clinging on or draping her long limbs over someone. Roland on the other hand was never one for affection. It took years for Cleo and Tanya to wear him down. Well, a majority came from Cleo as she had to wear Tanya down first.

"Loud and clear, Cleo. Now let's get ready. It's showtime, ladies."   
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
A faint ringing echoed in her ears as Tanya recovered from the blast overhead. She'd been knocked into the wall, and from the stinging she knew she'd cut her head open. The warm liquid pouring down her face and staining her green coat was more confirmation she didn't need.    
  
"Mamba, we've got to go now!"    
  
What was supposed to be a simple snatch and retreat ended up going sour the moment they got off the plane. They had been spotted, forced to split up and were supposed to meet back at the rendezvous site. Rachel was already at the plane, choosing to stay back and keep the plane running. Cleo and Roland had found each other and were fighting their way out of the compound.   
  
Tanya was stuck inside the chamber the gem was being held in. The chaos above her was the Hydra agents who made a surprise appearance and were currently raiding the place in search of the gem that currently was within her grasp.   
  
"I've almost got it." She spoke into her comlink, grasping desperately towards the two gems spinning around in her disoriented vision.     
  
"If you're not on this plane in the next 2 minutes I'm leaving." Came Rachel's blunt reply.   
  
She gaped, feeling the cube the gem was in slide down her fingers into her palm. "Diamond-"    
  
A blinding pain shot through Tanya's side, knocking the breath out of her and the cube out of her hand. She fell to the harsh ground, the sound of the cube shattering above her head sending her into a higher panic. Reaching a shaky hand down to her side she hovered over the gaping wound that bleed profusely. She could hear Cleo shouting in her comlink but her voice was muddled.   
  
"I'm hit. I'm hit. I'm hit." She chanted, mind so far gone into panic she couldn't think.   
  
Her vision went back into focus as a figure loomed over her crippled form. She wanted to see the face of the man who killed her. Burn it into her memory. If she somehow, miraculously survived this she would hunt him down. Tanya was no killer, but that didn't mean he wouldn't suffer.    
  
A familiar green latex suit was the first thing she noticed, followed by the long dark mane of pin straight hair thrown casually over her shoulders. A gun was in her gloved hand, still smoking from the bullet that undoubtedly was somewhere in Tanya's side.   
  
"V-Viper?" Tanya gasped as acid green painted lips stretched into a cruel smile.   
  
"Oh no, deary. I give up that stupid snake alias." A heeled boot pressed into her side, tearing a scream from Tanya's throat. "You may call me...Madame Hydra."   
  
Tanya's whole body heaved as all the air left her lungs. She wanted to cough, but her lungs were dry and empty. Her vision grew spotty once again when Viper-no-Madame Hydra's boot was removed from her side and air was finally able to enter her lungs.    
  
"Give me the gem, and I'll consider letting you live."   
  
She weeazed, forcing her hand over her side to block Madame Hydra's boot from stepping on her wound again. "Over my dead body."   
  
The gun was lifted back into view hovering over her forehead. "That can be arranged." Tanya twisted over to her side, ignoring the pain in favor of the bullet whizzing past her head. Her eyes locked onto the black gem resting an arms lengths away.   
  
'Power isn't worth losing you, Sweet.'   
  
Well, this power can either save her or kill her. Either way it's better than being killed by Madame Hydra. Not waiting a second longer, she reach out and grasped the gem.   
  
"You-!"   
  
All sounds and sights faded into darkness.   
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
_ It surrounded her, like she was submerged in it. It was cold, so utterly cold she couldn't gather her bearings. She saw nothing, felt nothing, couldn’t hear a sound-not even her own heartbeat. There was no doubt she was in the Dark Force. She was alone in the Dark Force, and she had no clue how to get out-if she even could get out.   
  
Was she trapped here?   
  
Was she actually in the Dark Force relm or inside a projection cloud in her reality?   
  
Was she actually dead?   
  
Was this death?   
  
Alone with her thoughts.   
  
A fate worse than death. _

 

...

  
  
She felt a disturbance to her musings. A brush of air against her face-or was it her arm? There was no sense, no direction in here. A sound echoed in the darkness, strange and familiar. It called to her, beckoning her towards the source. If she had legs, did she have legs? She couldn't feel them, or the ground...but suddenly it grew closer.   
  
It was loud, too loud-but she craved it. The sound, the feeling of it tingling her body-her body!    
  
Something touched her, grabbed her wrist and tugged- tugged hard until her feet finally touched something, the ground! She was touching the ground! She stumbled, tripping over her feet but the tugging never stopped. She was being dragged roughly across the ground. She was feeling pain, something she never thought she'd experience again.    
  
A woosh sound was heard overhead and suddenly everything was bright. Blindingly bright. It was almost too much and it burned, oh god it burned.   
  
"Tanya!"    
  
Her name, it's been so long since she's heard her name. She never thought she'd miss something so simply. Was it her name she missed? Or the sound of voices? Or maybe sound in general. Yeah, it's sound. Definitely sound.   
  
"Tanya, open your eyes."   
  
Her eyes are open! Or were they shut? It was way too bright, but the light was comforting. It was warm and made her feel safe. Hands were placed on her face and her eyes were forced open. Her sight was murky and muddled, but she was able to make out concerned brown eyes staring into her own, waiting for her gaze to focus.    
  
"Are you with me?"   
  
She reached a shaky hand up to his face. His soft skin and stubble covered cheek pressed into her palm. The different textures sent a bolt of energy through her body.    
  
"Ty-tyrone?"

  
  


~

 

A shaky hand reached out towards the offered mug. Sighing in bliss, Tanya inhaled the scent of warm hot chocolate as the steam warmed her face. Tyrone took the seat next to her on the couch, avoiding the blanket that was wrapped snugly around Tanya's smaller frame. "Thank you," She smiled, pressing the mug to her lips. "So, right to it then. How long have I been gone?"   
  
"Six months."   
  
Sputtering, Tanya lowered her mug and winced at the burn now coating her tongue.   
  
Tyrone chuckled, offering her a napkin as he waited for her to settle down. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Her face was annoyed but her eyes were twinkling in amusement. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Cleo called me right after you disappeared. I already figured something was wrong when I felt a disturbance in the Force, I just hadn't anticipated that you would be the cause of it."   
  
"Well you know me, Ty," Tanya shrugged, a funny sight considering she was cocooned in the blankets he had found in attempt to keep her warm.   
  
"That I do, Sweet."   
  
Tanya groaned, placing her palm against her forehead. "What is with you people calling me by my alias? My name is Sealy." Years after she revealed her last name to be an alias people still called her by it. Sometimes she couldn't tell if they were doing it mockingly or teasingly.   
  
"Sweet suits you better, but back to the story. Long story short, you disappeared into the Dark Force relm for six months, I brought you back and now here we are." At her bland look, Tyrone took a sip of his own hot chocolate, chewing on a marshmallow as he waited for Tanya's reaction.   
  
"Six months? It felt like..." Minutes, and an eternity all at once. Alone with nothing but her thoughts, time was insignificant. It felt like pressing pause on a blank CD. It may not make sense, but that's what it felt like. Nothing changed. You couldn't tell if the CD was playing, paused or finished. It just...was. As Tanya voiced her thoughts, Tyrone offered her a sympathetic look. "Anyway...what did I miss?"   
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
"I should have been there."   
  
Tyrone's cloaked hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing tightly in support. "There was nothing you could have done-"   
  
She turned sharply, glaring emerald eyes shimmering with tears she refused to let fall. "-there's always something I could have done!" She snapped, sharp nails digging crescents into her palm. Turning back around, Tanya's defenses broke as she read the name on the tombstone once again-hoping she had been mistaken the first several times she read it.   
  
_ Ro _   
  
Reaching a tentative hand forward her dainty fingers brushed against the tombstone. The cold seeped into her fingertips, chilling her to the bone. It felt surreal. Standing in front of one of her best friend's grave. She could still feel his presence, the ghost feeling of his touch linger against her hand. "I could have saved him if it wasn't for that stupid gem!"   
  
He pulled her into his arms, feeling his cloak wrap around her as it recognized her as a fellow Dark Force user. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she cried out her frustration. "It's okay, let it out." She shuttered in his embrace, the chill of the night air and being surrounded by his cloak was definitely not helping. Especially since she showed no sign of moving anytime soon.   
  
"I'll kill him. I'll kill Sidewinder for this!"    
  
Tyrone shook his head, his solidified hand petting her hair in effort to calm her. "You're not a killer, Sweet." She jerked her head up, eyes red and wet with tears that spilled down the corners of her eyes. "Killing Sidewinder isn't going to bring Roland back."   
  
A spark of anger shot through her body as she gripped his cloak within her fists. "No, but it sure as hell would make me feel better!" She argued, ignoring the look he gave her.   
  
"You couldn't kill him and you know it."   
  
Tanya looked away in shame, pulling away from his embrace. She wrapped her arms around her in attempt to bring warmth to her chilled frame. "...personal feelings aside, I would. I can and have forgiven him for many things...but I cannot forgive him for this."   
  
Dark tendrils began to rise from around her feet, whipping against her jeans covered legs and sending a chill through her body. Her powers felt...different. It was like an overpoured glass of water. The slightest movement would cause it to spill. It was easier, almost effortless to call upon her powers...and bonus the implant no longer seemed to bother or hinder her.   
  
"-anya. Tanya!"    
  
Tyrone's touch snapped her out of her spiral as she flinched away. His cloak's presence seemed to call towards the Dark Force in her. It tingled under the surface of her skin, constantly moving and flowing. Just waiting to be called upon. It was strange being this intuned with her powers. Usually she'd have to concentrate and focus on calling her powers. Now they were practically at her beck and call.    
  
"...forgive me. I need to get a hold of myself. I don't think I'm back to normal yet."   
  
"That's okay," He said, urging her away from the graveyard. "I can help you, and if I'm not enough we'll find someone who is."   
  
Shaking her head, she tightened her borrowed coat over her shoulders. "I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want to be a burden, and what about Dagger?"   
  
His expression twinged into one of pain at the mention of Dagger. "It's...fine. I don't think she'll miss me very much."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"She...she’s working with Black Cat now. Something about wanting to find more." He said stiffly, turning his head to avoid meeting her gaze. "I haven't seen or spoken to her since."   
  
"What?" Tanya gapped, halting their walk out the graveyard. "But-you’re Cloak and Dagger! The dynamic duo! I feel like my parents just got divorced."   
  
"Consider this a temporary separation." He admitted, expanding his cloak to pull her under it. “Maybe she’ll return...and if not I’m fine with that. I don’t want to hold her back the rest of her life. She’s not tied to me forever.” They traveled through the Dark Force back to his apartment, taking the faster route to avoid the impending rainfall.

 

“What about the hunger?”

 

His cloaked shoulders shrugged lightly as he opened the door, allowing her to enter first. With a swish the Cloak was hanging on the by the door. “I can deal with it, and I’m always looking for alternatives to sedate it.” 

 

Tanya removed her coat and hung it next to his cloak, eyes lingering on the iconic cloak. It was old, and at the time its only purpose was to hide Tyrone’s intangible form. Now it was pretty much his symbol. When you saw the cloak, you knew what to expect. 

 

"Once we get you in control of yourself again I'm hanging up my cloak for good...maybe I'll give it to you to carry out my legacy."   
  
"Ty, I couldn't..." She couldn't take up the mantle of Cloak. "There's only one Cloak. I could never live up to you and all you've done."   
  
"And there is only one Black Mamba. I don't want you to be the next Cloak, I want you to be the best version of you. Also, if it's not you the Cloak mantle will just find another Dark Force user. I'd rather know it's in capable hands, and there are no hands as capable of yours."   
  
"Geez, Ty." She said, fanning her eyes as he offered her a wide smile. "I'm flattered and honored but give me some time to think about it? That's a lot of responsibility." She would be able to use the cloak to siphon off the power that constantly thrummed underneath her. Channeling her power into something seemed to take away some of the building pressure she felt. Although the cloak wasn't the source of Ty's power it was a symbol. It was his symbol and she'd do her best not to tarnish it. "And that's also the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."   
  
"There is good in you, Tanya Sweet. It's time to show the world exactly what Black Mamba is capable of."   
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
"Hey Ty?"   
  
"Hey Tan?" Tanya rolled her eyes at Tyrone's lame attempt at making fun of her. She hated being called Tan, more than being called Sweet. Only Ty called her Tan and she only let him because-well. She just did.   
  
"I never did ask you, what happened to Asp and Diamondback?"   
  
He frowned into his coffee mug, eyes flickering in thought. "They both joined Captain America's Anti-Registration league."   
  
She deflated slightly. "Yeah, I kinda figured they would have."   
  
"Are you considering joining his side?"   
  
"I'm not a hero so I don't see a point in registering...but I do see why they want us to register." She accepted the mug as she sat down across from him at the table. The sweet scent of her sugary tea brought a faint smile to her face.    
  
"You aren't a villain either." He pointed out. "I'm not saying you shouldn’t sign the Registration. It's your choice. I'll still teach you either way. Although reaching out to the other Darkforce users may be an issue."   
  
Tanya didn't want to fight. To think that Cap and Iron Man were practically going to war over a law. Protesting is one thing, but actual fighting? Sabotage? People literally dying over something they can sit down, discuss and eventually come to an agreement? She does see Cap's side. The government would basically control you. You deal with whatever problems they give you to solve, whenever and wherever they want. You'd have no choice in what matters you involve yourself in. Also your identity would be revealed to the public and you'd have no privacy.   
  
However, civilians would feel more at ease if they knew who was protecting them. Who was on their side. People could be held accountable for their actions. No one is above the law, including superhumans/heros. They should all be bound under the same laws. Giving heros free reign to do as they please will cause tension between them and the public.   
  
As a former mercenary, Tanya's done a lot of illegal things. Back then she could have cared less. She was young, reckless and willing to do anything her lover tasked her with. It dawn on her nearly 5 years later just how much she was able to get away with due to her powers.   
  
"I'm going to sign the Registration." She said finally, taking a sip from her still too hot tea. "Eventually. If Iron Man can work out something that doesn't sign our lives away."   
  
Ty nodded. "Fair enough. Are you going to be alright being on the opposing side to all your friends?"   
  
"A wise person once said to stand up for what you believe in, even if you're standing alone. And before you ask no, it wasn't you."   
  
The older man pouted playfully, causing her to roll her eyes as a smirk tugged on her lips. "You haven't been here a week and you already know what I'm going to say? I'm getting predictable in my old age."   
  
"Oh please," Tanya waved a hand in dismissal. "You're barely pushing 30."   
  
"I shouldn't feel this old for someone who's barely pushing 30." He snorted, rising from his chair to pour another mug of coffee. Tanya watched his muscled arms flex as he lifted the coffee pot. His strong frame showed from beneath his plain white long sleeve, a stark contrast to his cocoa colored skin. "So, have you thought about my offer ot taking up the Cloak?"   
  
She pursed her lips, feeling the warm trickle of overly sweet tea against her tongue. "I'll take it once you deem me a worthy successor. Is that acceptable?"   
  
He smirked, taking another large gulp from his coffee before lowering it back to the counter. "Let's make a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloak and Tanya enter the Darkforce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing

Training under Cloak put Tanya under a lot of stress. It wasn’t that his training was difficult, but rather it involved doing things she never thought herself possible. For example, losing her physical form.

 

“Focus, Tanya.”

 

She released an irritated sign, blowing her bangs away from her sweat cover hair. “I’m _trying_.” Closing her eyes once again she rolled her shoulders to release the tension.

 

Tyrone circled around her, his soft footsteps crunching the grass beneath their feet. “Think back to your time in the Dark Force. What did you feel?”

 

“Alone, cold…” Her eyebrow twitched as she tightened her jaw. “...scared.” She jumped as she felt his presence looming over her shoulder.

 

“No, Tanya.” His breath tickled her ear as his warm hand inclosed her fist. She always thought that all Dark Force users ran colder than non-users. Ever since she got her powers she’s always felt cold and attributed it to them. Tyrone said he’s never felt constantly cold like she did, but then again maybe he’s just a special case. “What did you _feel?”_

 

“I felt….nothing. There was nothing to feel, see, hear...It was just empty.” She muttered, feeling her mind begin to drift as ghost sensations tickled her skin and sparked her nerves. A shutter shook her frame as her mind began to fill with unpleasant thoughts. “I don’t want to do this Ty,” She said suddenly. “It’s making me uncomfortable.”

 

“But, Tan-”

 

“No, Ty.” Tanya snapped, emerald eyes alight in irritation. “Drop it.”

 

Her powers cackled around her body, causing Tyrone to step back in case she decided to lash out. She was also receptive to most of her training, eagerly learning whatever he decided to teach her. But for some reason this lesson she refused to do.

 

He waited a few moments for her to take a breath and calm down. She had a temper, and although she’d never use her powers to strike him intentionally that didn’t stop her from calling them up to intimidate. Very similar to the way a Cobra would spread its hood in attempt to threaten it’s prey or enemy. It also didn’t help that she actually hissed that one time.

 

“What’s going on, Tanya?”

 

Her normally tanned hands were sickly pale as she gripped the sleeves of her obnoxiously green sweater. She shivered, despite the unseasonably warm air of October surrounding them. “I just-I feel like I’m losing myself everytime!” She growled, kicking the grass in frustration. “I know I’m not literally losing myself...but I feel like I’ll be sent back into the Darkforce dimension and I have no achor to prevent me from getting lost again.” She released her sleeves, allowing blood to flow back into her fingers. “...I don’t want to lose another 6 months of my life.”

 

A frown tugged on Tyrone’s handsome face. There were many tactical advantages of becoming intangible. Practically indestructible, being able to cloak herself and other people-he could list many different ways it could be used as an offense and a defense.

 

He respected her choice, and understood her fear and concern. Tanya became obsessed with time. Always checking a clock and silently freaking out whenever a large chunk would go by without her noticing. She’s even watching the news constantly, trying to catch up on everything’s she’s missed and what’s currently happening. It was worrying. If she wasn’t training with him she was training on her own. Reading or watching the news. Never not busy, learning or moving.

 

“Understood. I won’t push you anymore.”

 

Despite her jokes and humor majority of the time, her mental state was fragile. She didn’t sleep nearly as much as she should and it was worrying him. He didn’t know how to talk to her and there was no way in hell she’d ever talk to a therapist.

 

Her fear was holding her back. At this rate her training was at  a standstill and there was nothing he could do to help her.

 

_Unless…_

 

He held out his hand, waiting patiently for her to reach out and touch him. She stared at his palm, emerald orbs flicking upwards in attempt to read his face. His mask was impressive, and if it wasn’t for being barely held together she would have seen through it.

 

The cold brush of her fingers against his hand solidified his plan. She may hate him, but it was for her own good.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Ty-?”

 

Seeing the hood of his cloak begin to rise she tensed. His face became obscured by shadows before his body followed suit. His grip on her hand tightened suddenly and it dawned on her what he planned to do.

 

“No, please!”

 

She attempted to yank her hand free but it was of no use. The pull of the Dark Force was irresistible. With a muffled scream she was sucked into the gateway Tyrone’s body generated and she was once again lost to the Dark Force.

 

_~_

 

_“Tanya?”_

 

_She startled awake, choking on a gasped breath as she opened her eyes to darkness. “Oh Thor-” Tears spilled from her eyes as she desperately searched for something, anything in the darkness._

 

_The lingering thoughts and feelings of despair quickly captured her mind. Tyrone’s attempts at reaching her were falling on deaf ears._

 

_She was panicking, on the verge of hysteria by the time he managed to materialize over her body. His hand brushed her dark locks from her sweat covered forehead, trying not to take it personally when she flinched away from his touch._

 

_He could see perfectly fine, which baffled him when he learned she couldn’t. Brown eyes traced over her features, stilling over her emerald ones-or rather what should have been. Her pupils were blown wide, nearly obscuring her irises._

 

_“Breathe, Tan. Slowly.” She was shaking but somehow managed to follow his advice. His hand never stopped petting her hair, using it to ground her to him. Her sobs quieted to sniffling hiccups._

 

_“I’m scared, Ty.”_

 

_“I know, Sweet. I’m right here.” He hesitated for a moment. “Tanya...I need you to close your eyes.”_

 

_He stopped her attempt to surge forward, preventing her from colliding her forehead with his._

 

_“Ty, no!” Her voice cracked, and so did his heart._

 

_“Please, Tan. I need you to listen. Are you listening?” At her nod, he continued. “Close your eyes for me. I want you to try something.”_

 

_“O-okay.”_

 

_Thumbing her tears away he allowed himself to be vulnerable. He’s never seen her cry before. Never seen her scared-at least this scared.The sight of pure terror in her eyes made him feel helpless._

 

_She shut her eyes as she attempted to stifle her hiccups._

 

_“You need to accept your powers, accept the Darkforce.”_

 

_“What-?”_

 

_“-you’re afraid.” He interrupted. His hand left her hair and his voice grew distant. “You can’t be afraid. You and your powers are one. YOU are the Darkforce. Embrace it.”_

 

_The air around them dipped in temperature, causing her to begin shivering. It chilled her to the bone. Tyrone’s presence drifted away until it eventually diminished. She couldn’t hear him. She couldn’t even sense him anymore._

_She was alone._

_~_

_Tanya accepted the fact that she would always be alone._

_Rachel, Cleo...Ro._

_There was no way she could ever be Seth again. Roland was like family to her, and to know that Seth was reason he was no longer alive...she could never look at him the same way._

_There was Matt, Clint, Wade and Spiderling-hell, even Babushka although their ‘friendship’ was questionable at best. But she had never really been close to any of them. Sure they could joke around and on the rare occasion she’d assist them in whatever criminal/supervillain she felt they may need assistance with. Yet she never hung out with them outside of that-_

_Well, except for Wade. Not planned at least. Occasionally he would pop up on her and rant about his ‘love issues’ despite her reluctance to listen._

_She had spent so much time trying to seem ‘cool’ and ‘aloof’ she ignored her own feeling of loneliness. Maybe she just figured she’d always have her girls and Ro by her side. Them against the world. But now…_

_If she could go back in time…_

_The familiar sensation of her powers rising to the surface slowly came to her attention. It crawled along her hands and feet, traveling up her body and wrapping itself around her body like a cocoon. It brushed against her neck and she resisted the urge to flinch._

_She would do things differently. But that’s all wishing. She didn’t have that power, not like it would make a difference. The idiot Avengers would still have their war, Earth would still be divided and eventually turn into the wasteland it’s on it’s way to becoming. Her friends would still pick their sides because at the end of the day no amount of meddling with the past would change their belief._

_The tendrils managed to make their way to her eyes. They wrapped around her head and body snuggly, slow tightening. The pressure was welcomed after spending Thor knows how long she drifted in the Dark Force._

_As she took her final breaths, Tanya didn’t have any flashbacks of her life. She didn’t think back to the Girls Nights she had with her girls, the two man missions she shared with Roland. Pestering Matt on his night patrols of Hell’s Kitchen. Running into Webster randomly whenever she happened to be in Queens. The sharp words she exchanged with Natasha that to many would see as loathing (maybe a smidge) but actually was just a way for them to communicate their feelings. Teasing (Taunting) the Hawkeyes by occasionally kidnapping Lucky. Teaming up with Wade for mercenary work. Or even the few moments she shared with Seth._

_No. While the tendrils managed to cover her mouth and nose, obstructing her breathing, she did not think of any of that. Her last thought before she succumbed to her powers was that Hell wouldn’t compare to the internal suffering she face in life._

_Finally being cloaked within her Dark Force powers, the tendrils squeezed._


End file.
